I'm the Boss
"I'm the Boss" is a song performed by the online band Big Bad Bosses. The song comes from the perspective of Ganondorf, Dr. Robotnik, Bowser and Sephiroth as they sing of how they are going to take over their settings with each others help. Lyrics Yeah, yeah, alright Maybe you've heard about me All in the news today I'm kind of legendary in the most destructive way I have a secret hideout I've got those fancy swords I've got a bone to pick with all generic demon lords Open a dictionary Turn it to mastermind You'll see a picture of me with my other bro's in line I'll burn your village and I won't even look behind I may not be kind (You know why) I'm the boss, I'm the boss I'm very very sorry for your loss I'm the boss, I'm the boss And just in case I didn't get my point across I'm the boss Of a whole 'nother castle Ain't no princess inside Ain't nobody gonna come and find me I've got mad reptilian pride If you wanna step in my kingdom I've got a real nice surprise Ain't nobody see me coming Even if you got special eyes Even if they get the run up on me I got tricks, and traps, and bait If you got big plans for later Better tell that you'll be late I've got a personal private army Made up of a bunch of mice And rabbit's and foxes Now isn't that so very nice Why must I sit here and explain how we're going to take control Everybody around me, gets thrown upon the ground Cuz we don't mess around I'm the boss, I'm the boss I'm very very sorry for your loss I'm the boss, I'm the boss And just in case I didn't get my point across I'm the boss, I'm the boss I'm very very sorry for your loss I'm the boss, I'm the boss And just in case I didn't get my point across Will somebody put out that racket? If there's trouble your bout' to attract it G-Cash my moves are so practiced Like a phantom watch while I smash this Fly honeys to my room like its tragic Don't make waves silence it's magic (If there is a fever I'm-a damn well catch it) (If there is a record I'm-a damn well smash it) Yo, check out my mad flows. Not this minion, ginger-bread corn rows. Everyone here knows I'm the Nero. Stop one, two, three, four, hero's Ronik don't even need to step I engineer beats like Imhotep Players run when they see me on the mic check I've got spikes that'll make a dudes life wreck Hey ladies, I'm Sephy Gimme your digits phone getting heavy I'll pick it up and see what we start I might just break your heart Ain't ever easy, being sleazy, but I get by I'm in my element when I make a baby cry If you ever try to cross me, there'll be hell to pay So stay out of my way You know what? Don't, cuz I'm the boss, I'm the boss I'm very very sorry for your loss I'm the boss, I'm the boss And just in case I didn't get my point across I'm the boss, I'm the boss I'm very very sorry for your loss I'm the boss, I'm the boss And just in case I didn't get my point across I'm the boss, I'm the boss I'm very very sorry for your loss I'm the boss, I'm the boss And just in case I didn't get my point across I'm the boss Video Official Big Bad Bosses B3 I'm The Boss Official Music Video Covers Dj CUTMAN - I'm The Boss (Remix of Big Bad Bosses) - GameChops Category:Internet Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:NateWantsToBattle